1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lining system for a fluid containment vessel, and more particularly, to an easy to install, inexpensive system providing improved corrosion protection and enhanced monitoring and reporting ability for leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
Concern for environmental pollution has resulted in governmental requirements that certain chemicals stored in tanks must be guarded against leaking into the surroundings. For several liquids, federal, state and local regulations require double containment systems for the protection of groundwater.
For steel tanks, it is well known to protect tanks against corrosion by electrically isolating connecting piping of different metals to prevent the development of corrosive currents, by protectively coating the inside and outside of the steel tank with a coating material, by means of cathodic protection using a sacrificial anode to reverse corrosive underground current flow, and by placing an impressed current on the tank. Many steel tanks have a layer of sand between the outer tank and the inner tank for absorption of leaks, and for support of the inner tank against the outer tank.
Furthermore, it is known in the prior art to monitor corrosion by having a negative pressure between the inner tank and the outer tank. Often, because of the separation between the inner tank and the outer tank, the vacuum effect is less than the desired amount. It is therefore a need in the industry to have an improved monitoring system.
Some non-metallic liners are known to be used in the art. However, these liners do not make use of a metal's superior toughness, compression resistance and impact resistance.